Vampire and Angel SasoDei Ch 1
by Demon Dairy
Summary: The first chapter w


Deidara sighed as he walked out of his modern like apartment. He was dressed in black skin tight pants, skin tight shirt, skater shoes, and multiple bracelets. He was gothic. Sure it was weird in this place but Deidara didn't give a rat's ass. It kept people away and that's exactly how he liked it. Even if he was the social butterfly everyone would have stayed away from him. He didn't know why and as a child it hurt. As time went on he became a shell. He no longer showed emotion nor did he have a desire to feel anything. He used people's fear to his advantage by becoming a successful artist. Despite everyone's fear of him they bought his work allowing him to live in luxury. Despite this he wasn't happy.

He sighed as he walked up to the building he called school. Yeah he was in high school and already making millions. Everyone looked at him but he ignored it like he always did and went in. After grabbing everything he needed and putting it into his backpack he headed for his sculpture class. As he was walking he saw a group of people he had never seen before. They all had something that was black with red clouds on them somewhere.

Deidara gave them all a quick glance and kept walking.

With the People

_______________________

"Is that him????" asked Konan.

"Yeah" said Pein

"Why are people even fucking scared of him???? He looks like a goddamn girl" said Hidan.

"It's what he is that makes people afraid of him" said Pein.

"I'll talk to him" said Sasori.

They all nodded and walked to their class which was conveniently the same class as Deidara's.

With Deidara

_______________________

Deidara was walking to his class when he heard a teacher say his name.

Deidara looked over and cringed. It was Madara sensei. He swallowed and walked over and into the classroom as Madara shut and locked the door behind him.

"Yes Madara sensei???" asked Deidara bitterly.

"You know what" he said, and evil smirk on his face.

"Madara sensei please…….I don't want to today" whispered Deidara, looking down and shaking.

Madara glared and grabbed Deidara by his small ponytail and pulled him into the chemistry equipment room. He locked the door and pushed him against an old table. Deidara yelped as Madara pushed him down on the table and leaned over him. Madara smirked, letting his long raven hair fall around Deidara and let his fangs out. He suddenly attacked Deidara's neck, placing rough kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"Madara sensei stop!!!!" cried Deidara as he pushed on Madara's shoulders.

Madara ignored him and slipped his hand up Deidara's shirt, pinching his pert nipple.

"Stop!!!!!!" cried Deidara as he threw his head back.

Madara chuckled and flipped him over, standing him up. Deidara propped himself up with his hands.

"Madara what are you doing!?!?!?!?!" cried Deidara as he tried to comprehend what the man was doing.

"Don't worry Deidara. I won't take your virginity yet" said Madara as he undid the blonde's pants.

Deidara suddenly cried out in pain as Madara shoved a finger into him.

"Madara it hurts!!!! Stop!!!!! I don't want to do this!!!!!" cried Deidara as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Madara smirked and started thrusting his finger in and out of Deidara. He reached down with his free hand and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Please Madara sensei!!!!!!! I don't want to cum!!!!!!" cried Deidara as he curled his hands into fists and began breathing raggedly.

Madara suddenly bit his neck, sinking his fangs into the pale flesh. Deidara screamed in pain as he felt Madara suck his blood while injecting venom into his veins. Madara gave one last thrust of his finger sending Deidara over the edge. He cried out in ecstasy as he came into Madara's hand. Madara released Deidara's neck, letting him fall to his knees.

"You're in no shape to go to class" he chuckled.

"Clean yourself up and rest until next period" said Madara as he walked out and closed the door to go let his class in before the bell rang.

Deidara let quiet tears roll down his cheeks as he shakily stood up and went over to the sink. He cleaned himself up, wrapped gauze around the bite mark, washed his face, fixed his hair, and then sat against the wall, continuing to cry.

"Why does this all happen to me???" he asked as he pulled his knees up and buried his face in his knees.

"I don't want him. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I didn't want to cum……" whispered Deidara as he cursed himself.

An Hour Later

______________________

The bell rang for next period and Deidara slowly got up, wincing in pain. As soon as everyone was gone Madara opened the door.

Deidara looked at him angrily. He hated him so much. His smug look, his long spiky black hair, his casual black slack dress pants, his mid sleev length button up shirt, everything.

"You should get to your next class Deidara" said Madara as he stepped to the side, letting Deidara through.

Deidara walked out of the room, doing his best to ignore when he grabbed his ass. When he got out he gave a sigh of relief. He then walked to his next art class.

In Sculpture

___________________

"Students we have a new student!!!" yelled an over enthusiastic art teacher.

A boy with red hair and piercing maroon eyes walked in. Deidara stared at him for a moment, taking in how gorgeous he looked before looking back down to set his sculpting supplies up.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Deidara" said the teacher pointing to where said boy was sitting.

Deidara ignored him as he sat down next to him.

"I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you" he said, extending his hand.

Deidara looked at him expressionlessly before answering.

"I don't care" he said before turning back to his sculpture.

30 Minutes into Class

__________________________

Deidara sighed in an annoyed manner as he felt Sasori still looking at him.

"What do you want……" asked Deidara angrily.

"Nothing……you're just hot" he said as he started to work.

Deidara froze. He suddenly stood up making Sasori look at him. Deidara suddenly slapped him as hard as he could.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!" screamed Deidara as he got his stuff and left.


End file.
